FP - December, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24601-24720 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2408. *FP - November, 2408 *FP - January, 2409 Earth Plots First Week Hoping to visit with her friend, SAMANTHA MOYER talks to ANDREW EASSTON and catches up with him regarding his future and his intentions – wanting to go back to school. JAMES MUNROE visits with LALI GREENWOOD, wanting to talk to her about asking Indira to marry him, - getting his sisters blessing. KALAL ELBRUNNE gets a notice that he has a job at the President’s Residence, talking to BEATRICE JAMES that she should come and work there too. BEATRICE is super excited about the new opportunities and speaks to ABBOTT THAY about her promotions. KALAL shows up in Paris and surprises SAMANTHA MOYER about his new job, getting her excited about the possibilities of working together again. DARYL REEDUS seeks out WILLOW SPARKS again and talks to her, hoping to get some action but is surprised when she isn’t as flirty as he would’ve hoped. Second Week Discussing more of their project, WILLOW SPARKS goes to DARYL REEDUS’ home where things get heated and he pushes her into sex, even if she isn’t sure. WILLOW then goes to hang out with MOIRA DEVRIX and explains to her what happened, getting a lesson in the art of saying no. WILLOW and DARYL hang out again, talking about their choices and he asks her out on a date. DARYL talks some more to a financial advisor to get some funds and credits for Ficus, but CELENE MICHAUD isn’t sure what to give him until she goes here herself. BEATRICE JAMES starts her new job, getting a check in with CONNOR ALMIN-REESE. Once settled into the residence, SAMANTHA MOYER talks to BEATRICE about having the whole gang back and working together. Out on their date, DARYL and WILLOW go to a really expensive place, having a good time before Willow asks if they are dating now but Daryl isn’t sure. CONNOR gets a visit at his house from AAPLE THEROUX who asks if she can be with them over the holidays since she is no longer with Mike – Connor agrees. When ISABELLE RICHARDSON thinks over her relationship with ANDREW EASTON she knows that things should just be between them and plan on getting married on Christmas day. ISABELLE goes to invite her mother, but when MIRANDA RICHARDSON finds out, she has a stroke and is put into the hospital. Third Week When ISABELLE RICHARDSON gets home to ANDREW EASTON, she explains that her mother has had a stroke and that their day is ruined. She is angry and not sure how t cope. BEATRICE JAMES meets with KALAL ELBRUNNE II at work, when he gives her flowers before shamelessly flirting with her. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V goes to see his mother MIRANDA RICHARDSON, telling her about the stroke and offering to be there as much as he could. MICHAEL does seek out ISABELLE, however, at his mothers request before explaining he will go to the wedding for Emma. Hearing about Michael’s mother, AAPLE THEROUX sends him a package to offer her support. DARYL REEDUS goes out with WILLOW SPARKS to find a pet dog for himself but they talk more about each other, deciding to hold off on sex since Willow wasn’t sure what she wanted. SAMANTHA MOYER wants to catch up with ANDREW wanting to talk about the wedding as well as commissioning a crib for when Tristan is born. Despite not being together any more when DARYL sees WILLOW with NOAH FUKUSHIMA he interrupts and concerns Willow’s ex. DARYL then tells WILLOW he wants to date her and she agrees before the couple have sex. DARYL wakes up in the morning, running into VINCENT SPRAKS who isn’t sure what to think about the councilmen and his relationship. WILLOW wants to talk to NOAH but doesn’t want to be alone with him so VINCENT comes, both of the boys warning her against men like Daryl. ABBOTT THAY finds the card that Kalal left BEATRICE and has a fit, getting really angry and scaring her, the couple having their first big fight. ASTER SORNA has been called in to help with MIRANDA, being there briefly to update ISABELLE before the mother and daughter speak. AAPLE doesn’t have any new years plans and talks to COELYIR TAPTIKLIS about them hanging out and he agrees. DARYL hears about the whole abortion thing and confronts WILLOW about it, making her promise that she would never get one should she have his baby. Fourth Week For Christmas, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD have a party at their house, inviting over SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE while catching up with them before going to mingle. HIROSAM MUNROE shows up to talk to JAMES MUNROE about the newest members of their family, as well as Hiro’s future plans. ARTHUR GREENWOOD chats with LALI, being flirty as always, admitting he isn’t sure Aster is the one. NRR’T MADDIX is enjoying the holidays as well, chatting to DIANA GREENWOOD and she is surprised to find out he had a fiancé. When DIANA goes to bed, she decides she wants to call MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and invites him to a New Years party - something he agrees to d0. JACKSON MOYER is out for the holidays, talking to his mother-in-law VYLIN ELBRUNNE about the future and his relationship with Sam. MICHAEL then goes to the Easton wedding (December 25, 2408) before he leaves, wanting to get drunk, running into DARYL REEDUS before they go hunting together. They end up on the Reese property with CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and PATRICK REESE getting more into guard mode. AAPLE THEROUX was there for the holidays, bringing MICHAEL home only for them to be intimate despite having broken up. In the morning, MICHAEL and AAPLE chat, only to get into an argument about her date for NYE. After DARYL finds out about Noah, he cautions WILLOW SPARKS regarding her ex and she is shocked to hear about the man’s past. DARYL wants to get more information and calls LAUREN AL-KHALID via subspace and she tells him about her hopes for the future regarding rape cases. When AAPLE realizes she needs to cut ties with COELYIR TAPTIKLIS, she explains to him that their friendship was based on unfair ideals. WILLOW gets a visit from NOAH FUKUSHIMA but her change in attitude makes him suspicious, as she finally asks some more questions regarding his past. For NYE, MICHAL JESYN takes MYLEE PIPER out and proposes to her – with Mylee agreeing! LALI talks to NRR’BT about his life and if he is happy working for the Greenwood’s since it takes up so much of their time. He explains they are like family and he is happy to do so. Cardassia Plots First Week With ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) concerned about changes, he sends SISI VENIK out to see her father, DURAS VENIK. She is relieved and emotional at seeing her father, finding everything appears the same. Sisi goes with DURAS to Headquarters, only to run into HOIT UULI who is in the military and they had never met after highschool again, which causes some mixed feelings. After that, she sees DURAS with another man, confronting them only to find out he had a child with Sabina named VIN SELA. Second Week Upset about the changes, SISI VENIK starts to miss Hoit and seeks out comfort with MIKK DOTAN. They get heated before they have sex, only for them to find out one of the other changes was Sisi’s virginity! In the morning, SISI and MIKK talk about the surprise find and how they really did need each other as they were the only ones to understand what they had been through. FREN DANAN volunteers to go out on the front lines, talking to ANI VENIK-DAMAR about it before they have sex in a heated passion. JORET VENIK visits with CHASAMA DANAN before she invites him to come and live with her and Esda so they aren’t alone. CHASAMA later talks to ESDA DANAN, getting her co-wifes permission as they both agree about Joret being in the house. Third Week Hoping to talk to MARIEL OKEA, SISI VENIK calls him, finding out that they haven’t actually spoken in this new timeline for four years and that things are totally different. They catch up but both aren’t sure what to think about it. Fourth Week Bajor Plots First Week Looking for holiday gifts, MICHAL JESYN runs into MATILDA WEISS, both of them talking about their plans and respective loved ones. Second Week Going to see MYLEE PIPER’s family, MICHAL JESYN is there when RAHNE WOLFE finds out about the engagement, spilling it to KATAL DHAJA about the plans for the new year. Fourth Week When MARCUS WOLFE takes RAHNE WOLFE out for skating, he is shocked to see her standing up to a bully and they are able to bond over her generosity. When MARCUS finds out NERYS WOLFE told Karyn they didn’t need a babysitter for new years, he confronts her, convincing her that their baby would be okay for one night. Romulan Plots First Week When NA’LEV JEVRIANI wants to go forward with another step of his plan, he talks to RHIA S’TOKKR about using the thermopox virus, getting her ‘permission’ to use it. Third Week When VASTI DANAN goes into labour, AMEL S’TEPH is there to deliver the baby – one he tells her is his child. After some concern, STEPHANI DANAN is born (December 15, 2408). The baby is taken away however as Vasti is sedated. AMEL talks to NA’LEV JEVRIANI who explains the baby will be used for experimentation and Vasti will be impregnated again by the new year. AMEL sees VASTI one more time, lying to her about the death of her baby, having her freak out and making him feel all her sadness. Flashback Plots Second Week Year 1583 Finally SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) and EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) have taken off and are on Derna, working on their project and collecting samples. While there, Tokka takes the chance and proposes to Fala and she says yes Third Week Now married, EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) and EMBLEY FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) live together in Musilla. Enough time has passed that they are making a bigger space trip to the Denorious Belt, which worries SHABREN MASLEN who pleads with them to make a statement they are not going to disprove their religion. Fourth Week In 1592, EMBLEY FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) and EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) are making their second journey further outside of the star system, Tokka telling his wife that she needs to make more time to appreciate the views. Preparing to leave the Denorious Belt, they run into some issues as the wraith becomes more of a player, wanting to go into the temple Their sails catch, sending them out of the system and towards Cardassia. Whem FALA wakes up, she is told by TOKKA that they aren’t anywhere known, having broken the warp barrier and going to try and get more supplies, heading to the closest starsystem. In 1593, FALA and TOKKA have been travelling to Prime, trying to get all the new supplies they need when Fala makes first contact with a Hebitian named Atalea on Cardassia Prime, being told they are the expected messengers from the sky. Cardassian Timeplot 2379 First Week August, 2379 When KOHSII DARIN realizes things aren’t working out and she wants to focus more on her work, she explains to MICUS KUSSEK that they should break up. Third Week 2379 When DURAS VENIK is at KOHSI DARIN’s boutique for the opening day, they get into a conversation that turns into her confessing how much she likes him. They argue about whether she is good enough before Duras finally breaks down and they have a passionate kiss, deciding to try things out. #12 December, 2408 2408 #12 2408 #12